NullTlaloc103113
10:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:34 -- 10:35 GT: Xup 10:35 AG: ...... 10:35 AG: with what 10:36 GT: Huh? I'm juxt axking what'x up Null 10:36 GT: Xeeing if you're pulling your weight in thix game or not 10:36 AG: there's no weight to pull my world is bogus 10:36 GT: How xo 10:36 AG: there's just a bunch of cameras and abandoned streets 10:37 AG: I've been pinging out with my mental sonar bullshit but all I can feel is me and my sprite so there's really nothing around for a while 10:37 GT: Xame with me, but mine are all dirty and poor and ugly and I hate it 10:37 GT: No camerax though 10:37 AG: except monitors being all creepy and displaying bullshit messages and images of me looking around and shit 10:37 AG: I've mostly been staying in my hive 10:38 GT: Xame 10:38 GT: I have no idea what to do 10:38 GT: Are you out of food yet? 10:38 AG: .... lol 10:38 AG: seriously bro try and remember who you're talking to 10:38 GT: I almoxt am 8:( 10:38 AG: I mean vegetables kinda fuck up my stomach but a little indigestion can't kill you 10:38 AG: ...hopefully 10:39 GT: Do we xtill even have to eat? 10:39 AG: haha I was about to ask that 10:39 AG: I mean this is still in essence a game 10:39 AG: I haven't felt too terribly hungry tbh 10:39 AG: who knows if I'm just eating to go through the motions 10:39 GT: Yea... 10:39 GT: I really mixx Alternia 10:40 GT: Thix game ix the fucking worxt 10:42 AG: I don't think I miss alternia so much as just like being able to wander 10:42 AG: and I mean 10:43 AG: I think the game kept us from dying? so it's not the total worst 10:43 GT: It'x like we had to drink pixx inxtead of eating xhit 10:43 GT: Wheeee 10:44 AG: welp 10:44 GT: By the way, you have weird pxychic creeper xentient xenxing powerx right? 10:44 AG: yeah? 10:44 GT: I can faintly feel movement, far above the xky of my planet 10:44 AG: all of those are apt descriptors, definitely 10:44 AG: oh? 10:44 GT: I think that'x you, or xomeone elxe maybe 10:45 GT: Are we xuppoxed to meet up or xomething to win? 10:45 AG: who knows. you'd be better off talking to the people who played the game before to find out 10:45 AG: hahah oh man every time I almost told you about them I got pissed off and stopped talking to you, huh 10:46 GT: Wait what 10:46 AG: ravishingCalypso is one, and that's the only name I'm giving you. you can talk to her if you want but be wary she probably will manipulate you for her own reasons 10:46 GT: Humanx? 10:46 GT: I can handle thoxe eaxy 10:46 AG: she's been nothing but nice to me but balish says she's a bitch so w/e 10:46 AG: no, they're... uh, twinks? 10:47 AG: idk but they played the game long before us and they're much older and wiser and generally together so keep an ear open but an eye watchful if you understand what I mean 10:48 GT: Twinkx? 10:48 AG: yeah. I don't know much else other than that they're really misogynistic and romance-focused I guess 10:49 GT: Romance focuxed? 10:49 GT: Are they hot or xomething? 10:49 AG: man idk I haven't seen them jesus 10:50 AG: but their culture is based on the women like setting up guidelines for their mates and then the men who qualify fighting over them or some shit and then the guy basically gets them if he fits the requirements no matter what, it's totally bogus and weird 10:50 GT: Xo thexe guyx are bad guyx? 10:51 AG: I don't know. Maybe. Probably. One of them got into the human's session somehow, and RC has told me he's a bad guy 10:51 AG: but then.... also said that since he got in there wasn't any point fighting him any more and that he's a powerful ally? 10:51 AG: so idk what to think anymore 10:51 AG: man you are so far behind geeze 10:51 AG: maybe you'd have been caught up sooner if you weren't such a douche damn 10:51 GT: WHAT THE FUCK AGAIN WITH THIX BULLXHIT 10:52 GT: What did I do? You're the one who alwayx getx mad 10:52 AG: yeah you are kind of oblivious, just like balish. maybe I should just freaking spell it out 10:53 AG: I hate you. I think you're a lazy spoiled self centered whining little brat and I want to surpass you with every fiber of my being 10:53 AG: I want to punch that smug look off your stupid twitchy high as shit face 10:53 AG: wanna like be kismeses or whatever? 10:54 GT: 8:| 10:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT has the wierdest boner -- 10:54 GT: Uh 10:54 GT: W-what? 10:54 AG: look 10:54 GT: Null are you doing my cocaine 10:54 AG: I obviously waited way too long 10:54 AG: and missed out on other decent opportunities in my flushed quadrant 10:55 AG: so obviously there's no point pussy footing around, I should just like be forward or whatever 10:55 GT: Ohoho 10:55 AG: and at first I thought you were just a douche and that was all there was to it but it's pretty obvious I'm obsessed with your douchiness so this must be black, right? 10:55 GT: You fucked up with who? Nice movex by the way 10:56 AG: ENON FO RUOY GNIKCUF SSENISUB ELOHSSA!!!! ]:<<<<<> 10:56 GT: It'x Balixh 10:56 AG: S'TI KCUF UOY 10:57 AG: KCUF UOY SI OHW TI SI 10:58 GT: He'x the only perxon you talk to anywayx 10:59 AG: I KLAT- KL--- TALK FUCK FUCK 10:59 AG: I talk to other people to! 10:59 AG: too* 10:59 AG: fuck you 10:59 AG: FUCK YOU THIS IS NOT THE POINT 10:59 AG: never fucking mind sorry I fucking asked go die in a fucking hole bye 10:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:59 -- 10:59 GT: Wow, you are really black for me 11:00 GT: REALLY black 11:00 GT: And you'll be BACK 11:00 AG: KKKKKKCCCCCUUUUFFFFF UUUUUOOOOYYYYYYYYY ]:<<<<<> 11:00 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 23:00 --